The present invention relates to eyewear temples, and more particularly relates to an improved spring-action eyewear temple which automatically flexes in the fully open position to comfortably self-adjust to a wide variety of head sizes.
Eyewear temples are elongated members which are typically mounted at a first end thereof via a hinge assembly to opposite ends of the eyewear front frame which includes the lenses. The temples pivot about their hinge connections from a fully open position where the temples extend about 90.degree. relative to the front frame, to a fully closed position where the temples fold one against the other approximately parallel to the rear of the front frame. When in the fully open position, the temples extend rearwardly along either side of the head with the free ends of the temples engaging the head above (and sometimes behind) the ears to secure the eyewear on the head of the wearer. In eyewear having only a conventional hinge attaching the temples to the frame, the distance between the free ends of the temples when both are fully open is invariably set. Since individual head sizes vary, the eyewear temples may not securely fit the eyewear on some head sizes, and an individual may therefore require the temples to be adjusted (e.g., by forcibly and permanently bending the temple) to ensure an adequate and comfortable fit on the head.
It is known to incorporate a spring mechanism into the eyewear assembly so as to provide a limited degree of adjustability to the temple when in the fully open position. As such, upon placing the eyewear on the head, the temples may automatically move in either pivotal direction from the unbiased, fully open position to self-adjust to the head size of the wearer in a manner ensuring a snug yet comfortable fit. Some examples of eyewear assemblies incorporating such a spring mechanism at the temple may be seen in the following patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 1,572,733 issued to MeCourt on Feb. 9, 1926 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 1,599,843 issued to Schumaeher on Sep. 14, 1926 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,531,190 issued to LeBlanc on Sep. 29, 1970 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,923,384 issued to LeBlanc on Dec. 2, 1975 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,618,226 issued to Sartor et al on Oct. 21, 1986 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,995,713 issued to Curto et al on Feb. 26, 1991
In each of the above references, the spring is a separate element of a multi-component temple and hinge assembly. Also, in most of the assemblies, part or all of the spring element is visually noticeable which detracts from the overall ornamental appearance of the eyewear.